Family Ties
by Jeneral2885
Summary: The NCIS: New Orleans Team investigates a series of assaulted Navy and Marine Corps Personnel. Meanwhile, Brody's most hated cousin drops by. Hint: Hello to an old JAG face.


_This story uses JAG character Pia Bonfilio from JAG Season 10, Episode 8, "There Goes the Neighborhood". It's not the best JAG episode really and in fact is one of the worst from JAG Season 10. Still, in order to bring in Coates as someone related to Brody, I thought that she would be a nice nemesis, especially since the Pia storyline wasn't concluded._

_Despite the appearance and mention of a JAG character/JAG characters, I do not classify this as a NCIS: New Orleans/Jag cross over. Firstly, the main focus is on the NCIS: New Orleans characters. Second, I want to keep this on the NCIS: New Orleans main FF page._

**NCIS New Orleans Field Office**

**0905 hours local**

"Well Good Morning Brody," Special Agent Christopher LaSalle greeted his colleague. "You're very early."

"Oh I don't need sarcasm to start my workday, LaSalle," Special Agent Meredith 'Merri' Brody replied. "This is not a school. You don't need to tell me that I'm late."

"I didn't say 'you're late' but you always arrive earlier than I do, until today," Chris LaSalle noted. Brody just dumped her bag on her desk, nearly knocking over one of the lego sculptures that LaSalle helped her construct.

"And you aren't in your usual mood either," he continued.

Brody sighed and said, "Two words: My cousin."

"What about your cousin?"

"She's here in New Orleans visiting and asked to stay with me for a week," Brody replied with an annoyed tone.

"And?"

"And I hate her. Always hated her."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I don't care. You know me: I prefer to keep my private and professional lives separate."

LaSalle was about to continue questioning when Senior Special Agent Dwayne Pride entered the office heading directly to his cabinet. "Gear up, you two. Marine assaulted outside NAS JRB New Orleans. Doc Wade and Sebastian are already at the scene." With that Pride and LaSalle grabbed their Sig Sauers, Brody her Glock 26 as well as other necessary equipment and headed out.

**Outside Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base New Orleans (NAS JRB New Orleans)**

**0930 local**

"Good morning Loretta, what brings us here?" Pride asked his long term friend, Doctor Loretta Wade of the Jefferson Parish.

"Hello Dwayne, one badly assaulted Marine, face half smashed, mouth bleeding heavily, lacerations all over," Doc Wade replied. "NOPD found him just outside the base and not even the MPs patrolling heard him. No ID but in Service B uniform." They both watched as the EMTs lifted the body up onto the bedded stretcher and wheeled it towards the ambulance.

"And he's…Corporal Wayne Wright, assigned to the Region Legal Service Office Southeast," Brody confirmed, using the Automated Fingerprint identification (AFIS) device against his not damaged hand.

"The question is: Who would want to strike a Marine dealing with legal cases?" Sebastian Lund, Jefferson Parish's forensic scientist asked, mimicking Alex Trebek.

"This isn't Jeopardy, Sebastian," Pride shook his head. "Though, yes, that would be the question."

:LaSalle meanwhile was interviewing the first NOPD officer who found Wright's body. "And he didn't say anything at all?"

"Just a gurgling word. Something starting with P or D. Most likely P."

Brody and LaSalle continued search the surrounding area for evidence. Just as Pride was about to officially enter the base to set a meeting with the Navy/Marine JAGs, one of the EMTs called out, "Hey! He's talking!"

The NCIS trio dashed over Marine. "Hey," Pride greeted. "It's ok, you're going to be alright. Wha…" They all leaned forward to heard an extremely soft mumble before the severely injured E-4 closed his damaged eyes.

"Did you catch that?" Pride asked his two agents.

"Sounded like Pa, as the NOPD officer said. Probably calling for his father," LaSalle commented.

"Definitely a P word. But not just two letters," Brody said, automatically capturing the muted voice in her head.

"Can you solve it like solving your cross puzzles?" LaSalle asked.

She gave him a 'What the Hell' look and replied, "Yes, but this ain't no ordinary cross wor…"

"Brody?" Pride queried. "Why the…" but before he could form a question, she had dashed over to the police line and nearly snapped the tape. Both Pride and LaSalle could heard her saying, "Jennifer Coates, what on earth are you doing here?"

To Be Continued…


End file.
